Thermoplastic elastomers have the following characteristics: high tensile strength, high impact resistance at low temperatures, good softness, impact strength and toughness at low temperature (e.g. −40° C. to −80° C.), flexibility, chemical resistance, climate resistance, and can be shaped and processed with ease. The scraps of thermoplastic elastomers can be recycled and reused, which stretches resources and is beneficial to protect the environment. The thermoplastic elastomers are mainly applied in mechanical and electric precision parts, mobile components, shoes, sports equipment, medical hoses, conveyor belts, and the like. When an elastomer is applied to a shoe component, is may be deformed by an external force. The energy of the force may transfer into molecular chain motions to result in energy loss, thereby reducing the reboundability of the elastomer.
Accordingly, the thermoplastic elastomer should be adjusted to enhance its reboundability.